Three different chelator treatments were tested from the point of view of efficiency to remove metals from Substantia nigra samples: 1) EbTA, 2) DESFERAL, 3) Mixture of EbTA and NTA. The third treatment had been proven to be most effective in lowering the observed signals of iron, as well as increasing the heightof the neuromelanin signal.